1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a variable resistive memory device, and more particularly to a power mesh technology of a variable resistive memory device.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory is a data storage device that is implemented on a semiconductor integrated circuit and used in computers or other electronic apparatuses. Examples of the semiconductor memory may include, among other things, random access memories (RAMs), read only memories (ROMs), dynamic RAMs (DRAMs), synchronous DRAMs (SDRAMs), flash memories, and variable resistive memory devices.
A unit cell of the variable resistive memory device may include at least one switching element and at least one resistor element. The variable resistive memory device may identify data bits by detecting a resistance of the resistor element. Examples of the variable resistive memory device may include a programmable conductor random access memory (PCRAM), a resistive RAM (ReRAM), and a phase-change RAM (PRAM).
In recent years, researches on the variable resistive memory devices such as the PCRAM have rapidly progressed, and a PCRAM device having two-terminals and simultaneously performing a switching function and a memory function are being developed.